Darkers
The darkers, also known as''' dark dragons', are creatures, descended from Pure Darkness. While the essense of a creature of light is to bring life, protect it and be alive, darkers exist to take it. Their “life” resolves around destroying life and bring death. Their origin is unknown; they started to appear after Spyro became evil and freed Malefor. Appearance While most dragons all walk on 4 paws with two wings and are all around the same size, dark dragons differ. They can take almost any form, from an eastern dragon to a wyvern. Even strange and impossible forms are common. There's not as much variety in size. Though some can become quite large and others rather small, but unlike the forms, there are no extreme cases. Darkers and dragons DO NOT have feathered avian wings, ever. All of them have yellow slitted eyes, except for elemental and pure darkers. Their blood is yellow. Colours There are two colors that do not exists among normal darkers: purple (for obvious reasons) and white (no exceptions, albino's do not exist, nor among the dragon race itself). Usually they have dark colors. As they hate light colors, they will attack darkers with these shades. Behaviour The easiest way of understanding a darker's behavior is by comparing them to zombies. They are feral, chaotic and will attack anytime disregarding their own safety. A darker will always attack a dragon without question. They will no cooperate with them. Not even if they could gain something from it. They will not bow for torture, as they don't feel pain or fear dying anyway. Types Normal The biggest part of the darkers consist of this type. Examples: Poisonbeak, Tatterwing, Puppeteer, Hisstearia. Parasite These Darkers can feed themselves with more than just dark energy. They can feed on an other beings power/emotions/nightmares/etc. Again they do not need this in order to survive, but can get a boost of power with it. They can be recognized by their flaming/glowing body parts. Examples: Chimero, Tira. Cursed Cursed Darkers aren't really “cursed”, but it defines the way they use their element. Usually these darkers are from the earth branch. They have the ability to petrify their targets into, not just stone, but also gold, crystal, metal, etc. with their element or just by touching them. They are immune to physical attacks, because their bodies are so cloesly connected to their element. These darkers are the closest thing to “elemental” dragons. The term cursed was given to them due to the fact that there's no way to undo the damage they cause. Once petrified, there's no potion/spell to undo it. The moment the “statue” is damaged, the curse is permanent. The only way to cure the victim is to kill the darker, which is nearly impossible. Cursed darkers are easily the most dangerous among their species, even without proper control of their powers. Example: Medusa. Artificial TBA Pure TBA Ranks Ranks are decided by power. The strongest darker is the leader (the alpha); there can be more than one alpha among a group of darkers if they manage to cooperate with each other (which happens rarely). Sometimes aphas are challenged by other darkers. They will fight, and the winner will be the new/same alpha. Of course, the purple dragons are still the big bosses above them all. Other features Cannibalism Cannibalism is common for darkers. The reason why there are no small, old, weak and little light colored darkers, is because they are eaten/ killed by their own kind. Feeding Darkers do not need food or water to survive. Dark energy, radiating upon them, keeps them alive. Sometimes they do prey upon and eat different creatures (dragons and even their own kind included). Since they do not need food, they will only hunt for sport or their sadistic satisfaction. They can even “prefer” certain types of food. Influence of crystals Darkers do not react to any sort of magical crystal, except for dark crystals. They become more powerful around those. Lack of free will Darkers do not have a free will. The moment they are born, their only goal in “life” is to kill. They do not have morals. They naturally follow the purple dragons without question (no exceptions). If they would order them to jump into a vulcano, they would do it without question, no matter how intelligent they are. Also they are unable to betray the purple dragons (no exceptions). It's in their nature to obey them, since they have so much dark energy inside them. Pain and death Every normal creature has the “common sense” that it doesn't want to die, or at least “not today”. Darkers do not have this common fear. When they are injured, they are aware of their injuries, but they do not feel discomfort of them like we do. Reproduction Most darkers are created by dark energy itself. Almost all of the ones that appeared when the war started, were created this way. But they are able to reproduce in the “traditional” way as well. They will not care for their own young. It's the exact opposite, they will try to eat them. Because a small darker is a weak darker. And darkers don't see a difference between small and young. They will not eat darker eggs, but the moment they hatch, the hunt is on. The reason they do not eat the eggs is because all darker eggs are pitch black. No matter what element. When a baby darker hatches, it's behavior is comparable to baby sharks. They are immediatly independent, and their parents will try to eat them! They grow up very fast. In less than a month, they are full grown. Though it takes very long for them to develop some form of intelligence. And mastering their powers/elements takes them a few years too. This is why, intelligent darkers are usually rather old already. As their intelligence develops, they can develop a personality too. Powers Dark dragons' elements are very similair to dragon elements, they are all based on fire, water, wind or earth. The main difference lies in the magic: dragon magic is based on light, darker magic is based on darkness. Darkers cannot control the neutral elements of time and gravity (no exceptions). Dark elements * '''Fire branch': shadow (dark equivalent of fire), dark fire, blue fire, lava, electricity, laser, hypnosis, smoke, etc. * Wind branch: wind, siren (dark equivalent of sound, the fear element of dotd), tornado, etc. * Water branch: poison (dark equivalent of water), ice, nitrogen, mist, etc. * Earth branch: earth, earthquake/shock, mudd, metal, sand, gold, crystal, etc. Weaknesses Aside from the usual physical injuries, darkers have one more weakness. Light. In normal occations, darkers have to stay in the shadows, because sunlight will burn them. But because of the purple dragons, there is so much dark energy radiating around the world that they can roam around as they please. But when darkers come in contact with the elemental light, they will immediatly collapse and dissolve, no matter how powerful they are. Only pure dark dragons are powerful enough to withstand it. Gallery Category:Darkers